


Attraction

by Psyga315



Series: Kamen Rider Ghost Drabbles [4]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Drabble, Episode: e004 Amazing! The Castle in the Sky!, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru gets the wrong idea of how the Newton Gloves work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attraction

“ **So this is Newton... Now what do I do?** ” Takeru asked.

“Sheesh, what was Newton known for...?” Yurusen replied. It was obvious that Takeru was stumped as he was using the gloves to rest his head and pattered out his thoughts. “Attra... Attraction!”

“ **Yeah! Attra- Wait, what? You want me to use these gloves to… Yurusen, I didn’t know you… Very well.** ” Takeru activated his gloves.

“Wait, what?” Suddenly, Yurusen blushed and got closer to Takeru.

“ **Attraction, right? You like me?** ” Takeru said. Suddenly Yurusen realized what he meant.

“Takeru, you idiot!!!” Yurusen was pulled towards Takeru and she kissed.


End file.
